The fox and the raven
by narusasulover12
Summary: all sasuke wants it to impress his father but all that changes when starts the first day of his academy training.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The day I met him

It was a cold winter evening and little sasuke was standing on the docks at the edge of his house practicing the fire ball jutsu. He made the signs and breathed in.

"Fireball jutsu" sasuke said as he blew out causing a medium sized fireball out which melted the snow causing steam to rise.

"Father was that good" sasuke looked over to find his father walking away disappointed.

Sasuke made a face at his father and walked home

Sasuke's house was huge and the kitchen was a dance of shadows as his mother was cooking stew. He walked in to find itatchi waiting for him a smile covering his face.

"What's with the frown sasuke" itatchi asked

Sasuke sat down next to him "Its father he expects me to do the impossible"

Itatchi smiled "don't worry with a little more practice you will be a master at the jutsu sasuke" he put his hand forward and tapped Sasuke's head. Sasuke smiled "tomorrow want me to show you what I can do big brother".

Sasuke's mother smiled "Now that enough of that and sasuke don't get mad at your father he has a big head but he cares. Now eat up"

Sasuke noted what his mother had just said "yes mom" and chowed down

After the meal was over sasuke helped clean up the dishes and was heading to the bathroom when he heard rustling coming from the bushes outside. Sasuke walked over to the courtyard door was found a boy hiding covering his face with tears coming down his face. He had blonde hair and what looked like cuts on his cheeks.

"Are you alright" sasuke reached out but the boy slapped his hand away "come on you can't stay out here it's too cold out hear you can spend the night in my room"

Sasuke held out his hand and the boy had stopped crying shocked at what he was seeing "Why are you being so nice to me" the boy asked. Sasuke just smiled "you're the beast of the hidden leaf aren't you don't seem so bad to me". The boy took his hand and the two make their way into Sasuke's bedroom and sasuke stepped outside and slowly walked to the kitchen to get some of the leftover stew and heated it up.

"Sasuke what are you doing" sasuke stopped in his tracks to see his mother blocking the door. "Oh, I'm just getting more stew I'm still hungry mom" his mother smiled and brought out another bowl "this is for your friend" sasuke was shocked "How did you know I had someone over" she smiled "A mother knows now go off to bed and don't forget about your bath" sasuke grabbed the bowl and ran off to his room

"Mikoto you know who the stranger is" Fugaku asked she smiled at her husband "Come now who would we be if we kicked the poor boy out" he held up his hand "One night then he's gone". Mikoto laughed "my dear husband you worry too much I since a great thing happening for our little sasuke" Fugaku walked away "fine he stays as long as he likes but no longer then two days"

Mikoto walked outside Sasuke's bedroom and summoned two new additions to the room a luxurious bathroom and kitchen and knocked on Sasuke's door

"coming" sasuke opened the door and saw his mother "hi mom you need something"

She opened the door next to the window and showed him his new additions "sasuke this comes with reasonability keep it clean" sasuke smiled and nodded "yes ma'am"

She walked out the door and sasuke smiled over to the blonde who was eating the cold stew "hey don't eat it cold" sasuke took the bowl and used the fireball jutsu to warm it up and handed it to the boy.

"So, you have a name" the boy stopped eating to introduce himself "Me I'm Naruto Uzumaki" sasuke smiled "I'm Sasuke Uchiha I'm 6 years old and in the spring, I start my first day at the academy" Naruto looked up from his bowl and with a mouthful of food said "I'm 6 too and will be start…" he coughed choking on the beef "slow down and tell me when you're done" sasuke smiled a picked up his bowl and eat with him. After they were all done eating Naruto had a big grin on his face "Thanks for the meal and I'm will be starting at the academy also in the spring" they talked for a bit about what their favorite things to do in the winter were and then sasuke led him to the bathroom and started the water.

Naruto let a squeak escape his lips "wow this place is awesome" sasuke smiled and striped down to nothing and stepped in the water steaming hot and pleasing "come on in the waters great" Naruto was blushing ear to ear "turn around I don't want you looking" sasuke turned around and Naruto took off his orange scarf then shoes the shirt when he felt eyes on him "I said turn around" sasuke laughed "what the big deal were both boys see" sasuke stood up and Naruto covered his face at the naked sasuke. Sasuke laughed "Hurry up"

Naruto stepped into the waters his body falling in. sasuke smiled "So you have any friends Naruto" Naruto shrugged "No everyone avoids me like I'm the plague or something" sasuke grabbed the soap and shampoo and waddled over to Naruto "Well I can be your friend if you want" sasuke held out his hand and Naruto took it "Wow my first friend" Naruto smiled and felt a hand on his back and turned around facing sasuke "Hey what's the problem Naruto I was only washing your back".

Naruto walked slowly back "it's just my backs really sore from the beating I get from the people" sasuke reached out his hand and cupped naruto's face "please let me do your back I promise to be soft" Naruto nodded and turned around and sasuke felt his back and notices to bruises going away

After they had both bathed they got ready to go to bed Naruto was wearing Sasuke's spare nightshirt and shorts and soon both were asleep hand in hand…

Disclaimer I own nothing all characters go to their respective owners


	2. Naruto's childhood

Chapter 2

Naruto's childhood

Naruto woke up to the sound of birds chirping and noticed his hands intertwined and blushed as he grabbed onto the warm hand. Naruto thought to himself "why would these people be so nice to me I don't deserve it, and iruka will be looking for me if I don't get back".

Naruto slowly rose from the bed and sasuke mumbled and held on to his stomach. "hey let go I have to pee" Naruto smiled as he pulled sasuke off him and walked to the restroom. After doing his business he walked back to the bedroom sasuke was getting dressed pulling up his shorts.

Naruto blushed and quickly turned around. Sasuke smiled as he pulled his zipper up and buttoned his shorts "Morning want to eat my mom is going to be making breakfast". Naruto's stomach growled and he quickly changed into his orange shirt and orange pants and they raced out the door.

Mikoto was a blur in the kitchen putting her skills and reflexes as a ninja to the test and when she heard the little patters of Sasuke and Naruto running into the kitchen she turned around and smiled "good morning boys". They both had were panting and smiled back sitting down. She placed down two plates and put the food out.

Sasuke looked around the table "where father and itachi". Mikoto sat down next to the boys "Itachi had a mission and your father is out patrolling the gates". Naruto looked over at sasuke who was picking up his chopsticks "what's wrong". Naruto just looked at him "What is this" he motioned his hands to the spread of food. "eat up little one" Mikoto stroked the little one's hairs as they eat.

KNOCK-KNOCK

Mikoto got up to answer the door the boys stuffing their faces with eggs and toast. She opened the door to find Iruka at the door and behind him was Fugaku. She opened the door "Why iruka and my husband what's going on" Fugaku looked at her with red eyes. "Sharingan what's this about" itatchi looked down in sadness. "last night Naruto was attacked pulled from my grasp by some thugs I've been worried sick" itatchi bowed "It is shameful that I lost him I was searching all night, but when I heard he was staying with little sasuke and his family I knew he was in good hands" Mikoto just looked over at the boys who were fighting over the last piece of toast "let me get them ready" she turned around and closed the doors called them over "Boys I need to talk to you"

Sasuke and Naruto ran over laughing. Naruto had jelly all over his face and a big grin on his face "What is it mom" sasuke asked. She pulled Naruto into a hug then cleaned his face "Naruto please be a good friend to sasuke and always be kind to people even though they might be ugly to you" Naruto had a look of confusion as he pulled away from the hug.

Naruto noticed her tears and then noticed the man standing behind her "It's time to leave" Fugaku said looking at the blonde boy with ice cold eyes. "Fine" Naruto walked out the door and saw iruka's teary face "Naruto I've been looking for you all night I'm so glad you're ok". Naruto ran back into the house and hugged sasuke "Well see each other soon at the academy" Naruto held his hand and then kissed his cheek and ran out with iruka back to his 1-bedroom apartment.

Sasuke felt his cheek "mom why did Naruto have to leave" Fugaku stepped forward "You are to never talk to that boy again he's a beast and that's all he will ever be" Mikoto smiled "Sasuke you can still see him I will take you to park tomorrow" Fugaku activated his Sharingan "you need to train son not play around with beasts" Sasuke was getting more upset with his father "Why can't I see him he's not a bad person and another thing is you never noticed me until now what's with all this attention" sasuke stormed out to his room tears running down his face.

Naruto looked back at the big house now fading from view. "Iruka that boy I met was so nice to me" Iruka smiled as he picked Naruto up and onto his shoulders "Well I'm glad you had fun but always remember this village is scared of you so you have to be tough and kind to all" Naruto lifted his hands into the air completely ignoring him "Can we go out for ramen" iruka smiled "Sure to ichirakus" and they sped off to eat lunch.

Naruto though of what all happened to him last night as the ramen was being prepared. It seemed like a blur one second he was practicing shuriken throwing while he waited for iruka to finish paying for some food when he was grabbed from behind. And felt a sharp pain on the back of his head. The last thing he did was lift his hand as he blacked out.

"what should we do know that we have him" said one of the boys. They dragged him out of the restaurant and into a dark ally. Naruto mumbled "Bastards let me ugghh" Naruto felt a sharp pain in his lower abdomen as a kunai was being pulled away with a trail of blood "That's for my father" Naruto held his side as he fell to the ground. The boys kicked and punched Naruto who was a bloody mess.

The boys ran off when a man looking into the ally leaving Naruto in the shadows. Naruto woke up a few hours later as the snow began to fall. He got up in a pool of his blood his weak voice not working. He got up and cleaned himself off in the nearby puddle and walked around lost. Soon he ended up in front of a big house with an uchiha symbol. Naruto stubbled into the courtyard and fell near the bushes.

The ramen was put in front of Naruto braking his thought process "Enjoy". Naruto looked into the food then at iruka "You know there's something I should tell you" Naruto looked puzzled "you're going to be starting your ninja training in the spring" Naruto pulled the ramen forward and eat it "Really". "yes, really tonight's to celebrate so let's eat our fill". After eating and paying for the food iruka led Naruto to the one-bedroom apartment his mother and father left to him and gave him the keys "Naruto this is yours now I feel it's time to be on your own somewhere quiet to train and grow" Naruto walked in and found all his possessions inside "What about you" iruka smiled at the boy "I will be over every night until you can be on your own" Naruto smiled and hugged him "I can't wait to show this to sasuke"


End file.
